Porcelain Doll
by Catarine
Summary: Porcelana...sim porcelana! Ela parecia ser feita de porcelana, a mais pura, a mais cara, a mais bela...a melhor e mais branca porcelana. DG


N.A.:Oi, leitoras e leitores!Essa fic é fruto de uma súbita inspiração que tive quando ouvia a música "Porcelain" do Red Hot Chilli Peppers (seria bom ouvi-la durante a leitura da fic), a fic é meio sem nexo, mas espero que tenha ficado pelo menos aceitável ...Boa leitura!

Porcelana...sim porcelana! Ela parecia ser feita de porcelana, a mais pura, a mais cara, a mais bela...a melhor e mais branca porcelana.

O que digo aqui, nunca disse nem vou dizer a ninguém, se lerão isso eu não sei, mas sei que precisava contar, e nada mais próprio do que contar para o acaso e o desconhecido, o que nem as estrelas eu confessei.

Precisava desabafar, precisava dizer...sobre o que? Sobre minha boneca, minha linda Bonequinha de Porcelana, frágil e bela ela é, imprópria às mãos dos impuros que insistem em a tocar, é difícil entender, se nem eu, culto como sou posso tocá-la, como aquelas mãos imundas podem cometer tal sacrilégio...

Porcelain

Are you wasting away in your skin

Are you missing the love of your kin

Drifting and floating and fading away

Porcelana

Você está desperdiçando na sua pele

Você sente falta do amor de seu parente?

Vagando e flutuando e indo embora

Porcelana...a primeira vez que te vi, foi num anjo que pensei, ainda não via com maldade as coisas a minha volta, era tão novo, e você parecia um anjo,uma boneca de um anjo, poucos anos passaram e eu te encontro novamente, mais agora você é vitima, e pela primeira vez sinto uma pontada de medo, o tempo passa e você foi salva pelo garoto a quem não escolheu amar, e nos braços dele você foi ficar, e eu só sei te venerar cada vez mais, ao menos posso te ver quase todos os dias, mesmo que eu não te toque, mesmo que nunca nos falemos, sempre que puder eu irei estar lá, te velando...linda Boneca de Porcelana.

Porcelana frágil e fina...destaque nos fios vermelhos. Cante, gargalhe, e nos permita te ouvir, não há no mundo voz mais divina e contagiante. Só você me faz rir, só você esquenta meu peito, só pra você tem lugar no meu coração. Sorria pra mim, e ilumine meu caminho, me permita aproveitar sua presença cintilante, pois só eu de todos os seus admiradores, conheço quase todo o seu esplendor.

Porcelain

Do you smell like a girl when you smile

Can you bear not to share with your child

Drifting and floating and fading away

Porcelana

Você cheira como uma moça quando sorri?

Você Poderia não brigar tanto com sua criança?

Vagando e flutuando e indo embora

Porcelana...E lá vem ela...Bonequinha de Porcelana...brincar com o Sol, dançar sob seus raios, e deixar beijar-se pelo vento. Sua pele reflete o brilho dos céus, seu contraste com o verde do gramado me tira o fôlego...ela pula e ri, deita e rola, enquanto tudo a sua volta a saúda. Nada ali "existia", era tudo platéia, de minha linda Bonequinha de Porcelana.

Little lune

All day

Little lune

Pequena Lua

Todo o dia

Pequena Lua

Sob a Lua ela brilha, foi sempre assim...o que seria da Lua sem minha Bonequinha de Porcelana, quem faria a Lua tão bela quanto minha Boneca?Só minha Boneca consegue fazer brilhar tanto a Lua, visitando-a todas as noites e valorizando seu luar, pois sem ela, coitada da Lua não seria nada mais que luz roubada e pedra...só minha Boneca para mostrar-me as estrelas, e ensinar-me como entendê-las. Pois minha Boneca tudo transforma, se hoje eu olho o céu e vejo beleza, foi porque minha boneca me ensinou a enxergar, me ensinou a achar nas estrelas, leais confidentes de meus olhos.

Porcelain

Do you carry the moon in your womb

Someone said that you're fading too soon

Drifting and floating and fading away

Porcelana

Você leva a lua no teu ventre

Alguém disse que se apagaria bem cedo

Vagando e flutuando e indo embora

Porcelana...manchada pelas lágrimas da dor, pela saudade, pelo ódio da perda. Abalada, minha boneca cai, frustrada com o amor e o tempo, machucada pela solidão no meio da multidão, deixou-se abater pela tristeza e numa última tentativa de a driblar, vai a guerra lutar...maculando-se com sangue, quebrando a pureza, judiando do branco de sua pele, até que finalmente vai ao chão, cansada, seu ar se esvai, seus olhos param de brilhar, seus lábios perdem o vermelho e dão lugar ao rosa, e sua pele vira papel branco pintado de vermelho e carvão, mais nem assim ela abandona sua graça, e num último suspiro deixa em seus lábios um sorriso doce e esperançoso...minha linda Bonequinha de Porcelana... quebrada.

Porcelain

Are you wasting away in your skin

Are you missing the love of your kin

Nodding adn melting and fading away

Porcelana

Você está desperdiçando na sua pele

Você sente falta do amor de seu parente?

Vagando e flutuando e indo embora

Porcelana...Boneca de Porcelana...você foi com a Lua e as estrelas brilhar, foi as ensinar a dançar, foi dar ao céu o toque que faltava...brilhe pra mim, até que com você eu possa estar.

Enfim, posso descansar, de nada posso te servir se não como admirador mais fiel, do seu lado não posso por enquanto estar...espere por mim, pois não há mais nada que me empeça de te conquistar, e de seus lábios me fartar...espere por mim e meu cavalo branco, para enfim viver o conto de fadas que sempre quis te dar...minha linda Boneca de Porcelana.

Little lune

All day

Little lune...

Pequena Lua

Todo o dia

Pequena Lua...

**Draco Malfoy**

28-29/10/2006


End file.
